My impossible illusion
by just phoebe
Summary: Duncan is a playboy and breaks courtneys heart songfic to impossible by shontelle not good at summaries


Impossible

_I remember years ago  
someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did_

I remember it just like a yesterday, a few years back when I was a little girl, my mother used sit down at night and cry on the couch as my dad had just finished his daily routine of physically and emotionally abusing my mother and no matter the cause nor origination of the quarrel it always ended up with the same a completely shattered self esteemed woman who I liked to call mum in the southern corridor lounge, And each time I went to comfort her she always said the same thing "don't judge a book by it's cover, always take caution on love and guard your heart with barrier's of steel but I did, He was just to good.

_And you were strong and I was not  
my illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did_

I guess they were there right all those naysayers

Heather Lang, Katie Mcklosky, Susan Beaverwood, Sadie noesa, Noah Buringhood heck even animal girl thought it wouldn't last. Duncan Reiger was known for making girls fall for him unconsciously and tearing all their guts out yes all Duncan's girls or I mean ex's were always so emotionally shattered that they couldn't even come to school for months who was I to think that- as I said just a silly illusion and my regretful mistake.

_And now when all is done  
there is nothing to say  
you have gone and so effortlessly  
you have won  
you can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof top  
Write it on the sky love  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible_

_Courtney's pov_

_Study hall 4:00pm_

"_**So you gonna stand there a like a statue and stare" said Duncan as he leaned casually against my locker with a sly smirk In place all wanted to do was to slap that smirk right of his face how dare he after all the pain he's caused me as I tried to muster up all the inner strength I knew I always had to shout at him I ended up with a squeaky voice over drowned with tears saying "there's nothing to say y.. y.. yo..you bastard! you've won tell them how you did it so effortlessly, go ahead and tell them Shout it from the roof top and all my scars are open tell them I was happy and all we had Is gone now, and my illusion was impossible" with that I stormed out of the door it was at that moment that I Courtney lee Reine Simona swore I will never fall for the likes of love again.  
**__Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know  
Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love is worst  
Empty promises will wear  
I know (I know)  
And know when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them  
f__lash back_

_Courtney's pov_

_Duncan's house_

_13__th__ may 2010_

Promise me as long as we are together you will never cheat on me Courtney said, I promise I will never cheat on you princess you Duncan replied with an actually sincere look on his face again a little bit unsure I said "you sure "I said, absolutely Duncan replied again, well in that case sitting on his lap I gave him a peck on the lips then whispered into his ears am all yours take me am ready and at that moment he Immediately threw me on the couch then attacked my lips instantly with his as we engaged in full hot blown round of tonsil hockey but in the middle of the kissed he suddenly stopped and gave me an intensified stare as he mouthed the words are you sure I gave him a weak nod, and as soon as he had fully discarded my undergarments and as he looked up from my bare lower body he gave me on last reassuring gaze and as I looked into his eyes I knew that I could never regret this, or so I thought.

_Duncan s house_

_25__th__ April 2010_

Duncan is it true that you got detention again because..., Duncan what the fuck are you doing with Gwen! Please for your sake tell me it not what I think it is! Said a surprised who had just come back from shopping for a certain two-timing delinquent's anniversary present commemorating their first date "um… Courtney its not what you think you I hate you I...I... I never want to talk to you again fine then it s over "fine then it's over" said an angered Duncan you're free from me.

The next day I skipped school my mother stayed at home telling me the same advice she told me years ago later in the day Bridgette sent me a picture of Duncan and Gwen kissing in the hallways with a footnote underneath it saying "_what the fuck" _I texted back_ "talk later" _I was In no mood to deal with them right now.

_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof top  
Write it on the sky love  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible_

_Flashbacks_

"Am not nice princess and I don't want to hurt you because if I do I will never forgive myself, please leave me am not good with this romantic crap and I never will. But I love you and I don't want you to love me back because I will only break your heart you can go leave me right now I will be fine princess go" Duncan said I remember that winter night he was completely honest with me

"I won't I love you" Courtney said timidly

"Your price to pay" Duncan said "I gave you a chance"

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did_

_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof top  
Write it on the sky love  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy (i was happy)  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible_

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did_

"Duncan I still love you call me crazy but I do and I swear I wont fall for the likes of love again unless It's you I promise" as she laid thme flowers on his tob stone.


End file.
